


Take me to the galaxy

by mysheeples



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysheeples/pseuds/mysheeples
Summary: It was 2am and I had thoughts about space.Inspired by a conversation with my amazing girlfriend. Thank you.





	

Matt is a scientist. He puts facts above everything else. The Earth is round, fact. We revolve around the Sun, fact. Our universe is really fucking huge and doesn’t care about us, fact. Having this constant thought in the back of your mind can be tiring at times. Matt carries through his days with this knowledge within him. It feels like a weight and it feels like chains. Some people around him notice, nobody understands. He doesn’t bother with relationships because everything is meaningless and everyone dies.

 Until he meets Chad. Chad flirts with him and makes him blush, he talks to him and Matt feels like a normal person again. Chad is a happy guy. He’s bright and funny and sometimes he makes him forget that the universe is much greater and terrible than all of us. Sometimes Matt makes him smile and he realizes that it’s all that matters and he wants to see his smile for the rest of his life. Matt comes to learn that Chad isn’t all happy grins and loud laughs, he can be repressed anger and painful silences too. He can be a furious storm and he can be a light breeze, and because of this he is much scarier than the thought of space. Chad is galaxies and planets and universes that Matt will never be able to fully analyze, he is stars and meteors and satellites he will get to observe every once in a while, when the time is right.

 Matt doesn’t feel like that at all. He feels like he is an open book, full of scribbles that is, but clear for everyone to see. He covers it up with sarcasm and he overworks himself so that nobody will have time to read his pages. Matt is a book, and Chad is a universe. That thought almost crushes him one day. How can he get something as complex and beautiful as Chad to care about him? So he pretends. He pretends that it is not that deep, and that his feelings are just natural responses to spending time with another human being. He pretends he is not in love with Chad, he pretends it’s all just a game. Nothing matters in the end, right? Chad’s gravitational pull is way too strong, and every day Matt finds himself sucked deeper into it. One day he has a crush, the next he’s in love. 

 Chad is a black hole. He sucks in every bit of light and joy around him and gives back darkness. He is toxic and destructive, and he can’t help himself. He tries to put a stop on it, he tries isolating from everyone else in his own fortress made of booze and optimism. Everything will be just fine, if he keeps everyone as far away from him as possible. But then Matt comes along, and he ruins all his plans. Matt is an unmovable mountain that makes him think that maybe this time his pull won’t be able to suck him in too. Matt seems so reasonable and so grounded and Chad gets closer and closer to him. They are two asteroids, going straight for each other. 

  The first time they crash, it’s like a nuclear explosion. The times that follow, the explosions get smaller and smaller, but they dig deeper and deeper into them. Chad realizes it one day, it dawns on him that Matt is being pulled in just like any other person before him. He is dangerously close to him, and Chad cares too much to destroy him too. So he runs away, far from that beautiful rock of stability he had found but was starting to crumble.

 Matt experiences what it’s like to see your universe die. One day he’s with his Sun, the other day it’s gone. It feels cold and dark and Matt doesnt know if he did something wrong or if it was always meant to be like that. All stars must die sooner or later, he says to himself. He goes back to carrying his weight around, a weight that was always there but felt lighter with Chad, as if he was helping him carry it. He goes back to not caring and not smiling, back to insane work hours and busy weekends. His Sun is gone and everything keeps moving, but that just proves to him that nothing humans do matters in the great scheme of things. He is almost back to his life pre-Chad, when he chooses to come back. He is brighter and more blinding than ever, and Matt doesn’t trust him one bit. He is a monstrous sun that tricked him into believing something good and important could come from his life. He finally sees him for what he really is: a black hole. 

 Chad is scared. Without a rock to hold him down, he feels like he might float away. Matt had been that weight for him, that calming presence that would remind him to get out of his head and look around. He had been that gentle nudge to stay grounded, to stay rational, and to trust facts. And Chad had pushed him away. The regret isn’t immediate: he has convinced himself he is doing it for Matt’s own good, to protect him from his own chaos and disorder. Slowly, it creeps up on him that they could have discussed it together. Not as forces of nature, not as animals. As people, as them. Chad and Matt. So he goes back. He knows it won’t be easy, he knows right now they are both hurt in the same way, like two negative poles that reject each other. But he remembers how Matt wasn’t the one who pushed away in the first place, he was willing to stay and get sucked into Chad’s destructive vortex.

 They agree to a meeting. They keep their defences high and their intentions hidden. They are so far away from each other that nothing gets solved. They agree to another meeting. They keep meeting each other again and again until one of them is ready. He admitts his guilt and explains his situation: he has this weight to carry, and he can’t help but bringing everyone down with him; he is a black hole, everything that gets too close gets destroyed. They see each other in a different light now. Not two asteroids flying towards each other, but more like two planets revolving around the same goal. A universe of unspoken words between them, a galaxy of unsaid feelings that don’t need any sound. 

Matt keeps him grounded, Chad makes everything a little lighter and brighter.


End file.
